


Shiro's Eyeliner

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (also i didn't use any pronouns for pidge), F/M, help the smol, just some silly stuff, lance being a shit as usual, pidge is sleep deprived, shiro and his eyeliner, space dad being a space dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's lost his eyeliner and now he's going round asking where it is, cue silly shenanigans from the paladins as Shiro solves the mystery of his missing eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiro's Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly spoof thing really that margoteve gave me the idea for (thank you hun ^-^). Takes place sometime after ep 9, original idea was for it to be like an end of ep thing as the credits roll, but it's perhaps too long for that now.

"Where  _ is _ it? I'm sure I left it here…" Shiro continued to mumble to himself as he searched around his room for his eyeliner. He was so sure he'd left it right  _ there _ , but now it was gone. Maybe one of the other paladins had decided to 'borrow' it… 

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Sleepily he knocked on Pidge's door, ignoring the snoring Hunk who had stationed himself outside it. Whatever that was about.

"FOR THE LAST TIME," an obviously very sleep deprived Pidge called out, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN HUNK."

This startled said paladin awake, "Wha…? Pidge it's," Hunk yawned, "it's Shiro. Well I mean, this speaking is me, but Shiro's here too."

"Yeah, sure he is," came Pidge's voice again. "I'm not an idiot, Hunk."

Shiro coughed nervously, "Pidge? It  _ is _ me."

"Oh! Um... Come in?"

Shiro walked in and stopped, eyes wide, upon seeing the mess of machinery surrounding Pidge. The small paladin had clearly been up all night, if the amount of empty coffee cups placed randomly around the room were anything to go off.

"What's up, Shiro?" Pidge asked without even turning around, fully concentrated on an android looking device balanced precariously atop two mugs.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't happen to have borrowed my eyeliner would you?"

At this Pidge turned around incredulously, "Does it look like I wear eyeliner?"

Hunk took this opportunity to slip into Pidge's room and inspect the progress that had been made since he'd last managed to sneak in.

"Do you know who might have used it?"

"Maybe it was Hunk," Pidge said, knowing full well it wasn't Hunk.

Hunk's head popped up from behind a pile of junk, "HEY! I've been with you since yesterday."

There was a loud thump and a groan of, "Yes, I know, you've been annoying me all fu-"

"Language!" Shiro called out sternly.

Another strangled groan.

Very rightly so, Hunk decided it was time to go and find breakfast. "I'll see if Coran knows anything while I'm there," he told Shiro.

The black paladin nodded in thanks and turned to Pidge. "You need to sleep."

"Nu-uh," Pidge replied, already back to concentrating on the robot.

"Yes you do." Shiro sighed and began collecting up the many coffee cups strewn around. "Sleep, or I'm cutting you off."

Pidge raised an eyebrow as Shiro picked up the jug of lukewarm coffee, "Aren't you already?"

He shrugged, "That's up to you to decide."

"Fiiine." Pidge stood up and waded through the junk piles to the bed on the opposite end of the room.

Shiro smiled and placed the collection of coffee gear on a table, "Get a couple of hours at least. We'll be training soon enough."

"M-kay," Pidge replied, already half asleep.

The black paladin shook his head and left the room, closing the door gently behind him before heading off in search of the remaining two paladins.

In the kitchen, Hunk knocked on the door and walked through without pausing. "Hey, Coran-"

"Ah Hunk! Here for some breakfast?" Coran exclaimed, holding up what looked like a green boiled egg. A weird grey/blue liquid was dripping from its insides and it gave off a rather cheesy smell, and not the good kind of cheese.

"Um… Yes, but not that," he pointed at the offending substance with a shudder, "I'm here to ask if you've seen Shiro's eyeliner."

"Eyeliner? Can you eat it?"

Hunk furrowed his brow, "No..."

Coran turned back to the stove, "Then why would I have any use for it in my cooking?"

"No offense Coran, but you have use for various inedible things in your cooking." Hunk said very matter of factly.

As he left the kitchen, a cry of "H-HOW IS THAT NOT OFFENSIVE?" followed him.

Hunk smiled softly and planned to return later when he could make his own food, for now he could always check back in with Pidge. He was sure his friend wouldn't mind…

In the training room, Keith was furiously battling a level four training robot. Shiro waited until he was finished before walking into the room.

"Nice to see someone up and training."

Keith blinked, "I, ah, couldn't sleep."

Shiro nodded. He knew the boy had some trouble sleeping sometimes, must be the stress of the whole situation. 

"What's up anyway?" Keith prompted.

"Oh right," Shiro shook his head, "Have you seen my eyeliner?"

A shrug, "I don't think so… Have you asked Lance? He borrowed my headphones the other day. Still haven't got those back."

"Where is Lance? I checked his room but he's not there."

Keith rolled his eyes and raised his voice slightly, "Yeah I'm pretty sure Lance  _ stole _ whatever it is you're looking for."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THIEF?" 

"There he is."

Lance appeared seemingly from nowhere and marched over to Keith, prodding him in the chest. "I didn't steal anything! You probably stole it."

"Why would  _ I _ steal it? You're the one that 'borrows' everything!"

"That was one time Keith! One time!"

"It's been four days, you've had my headphones for four days."

"I still need them!"

"For what? You enjoy the sound of your own voice more than anything else."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Shiro shook his head and walked out. They'd probably be arguing for the next few minutes, so asking Lance about his eyeliner would be futile. He doubted either of them had taken it anyway, Lance might occasionally borrow the other paladins' stuff, but he did ask first.

So who was left? Allura? Surely Allura wouldn't… Well, it was worth a try.

The problem was finding her. 

Central command was empty, as was Allura's room and the main hall. Perhaps she was in one of the other training rooms?

Lance and Keith's raised voices still echoed down the halls as Shiro checked each training room but to no avail. Even the kitchen proved empty, Coran long gone after his failed attempt at breakfast.

He passed by Pidge's door once more where Hunk was slipping notes under the door only for someone - obviously Pidge - to shove them back with some select additions. Shiro caught sight of '-K OFF' in Pidge's handwriting as he strode past and sighed to himself. Kids.

"Why don't you go make yourself some breakfast, Hunk? The kitchen is free."

Hunk looked up, "It is?!" and with that he was off.

"Thank you," Pidge called out meekly.

"Sleep," Shiro replied, and judging by the shuffling sounds and the flump of a body hitting a bed, Pidge had indeed gone back to bed.

Shiro eventually found Allura as he passed the late King Alfor's AI room, or what used to be. It was the princess' voice that drew him to the room.

"Didn't think you'd be in here," he murmured softly so as to not surprise her.

Allura jumped anyway, and as Shiro drew closer, he realised why. Allura had indeed took his eyeliner and was in the process of making up the mice.

"The mice like it in here and… they asked me if I could make them look pretty," Allura replied guiltily.

Shiro shrugged, "It's okay, just leave a note next time or something."

The princess nodded and got back to the task at hand.

After a few minutes, Shiro stopped her. "You have no idea how to use liquid eyeliner do you?"

"Well, I'm not as good as you are- I mean I don't have as much skill as- No," she finally admitted, "I've never used the stuff before."

Chuckling, Shiro took the eyeliner off her and corrected her mistakes on the mice.

"The idea is to let the brush do the work for you. Don't force it."

"Oh, I see."

Once the mice were all made up, Shiro turned to Allura. "Want me to do yours too?"

"Yes, please. If you don't mind that is."

Later that day, when the paladins assembled on the bridge, Hunk and Keith noticed something different about Allura. Pidge was tired and had to be prodded awake every two minutes and Lance was well... Lance. But the rest of them couldn't fail to miss the inside look Allura and Shiro shared whenever any of them brought it up.

They were hiding something, but at least it made both of them happy. At the end of the day, that was what mattered; and that they both slayed with their eyeliner game of course.

**Author's Note:**

> So far I've just written fluff/silly stuff for Voltron, but I've got some Shiro angst in the oven, stay tuned for that (; And also more Hunk x Shay bc they're just the cutest.


End file.
